powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bone Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the bones of oneself and/or others. Sub-power of Calcium Manipulation. Variation of Body Manipulation. Also Called * Bone Control * Controlled Bone Growth * Macabre Bone Pulse/Shikotsumyaku (Naruto) * Extraskeletal Manipulation * Osteokinesis Capabilities The user has complete control over the bones of oneself and others, bare skeletons or separate bones, including growing, shaping, manipulating density/weight, creating constructs, etc. Applications *Bone Attacks *Bone Destruction *Bone Generation *Bone Regeneration *Bone Removal **Bone Consumption *Bone Spike Protrusion *Hollow Skeleton to decrease weight, thus increasing agility and speed. * Manipulate the properties of bones. ** Density Manipulation *** Dermal Armor *** Unbreakable Bones * Motor-Skill Manipulation * Move/lift bones. ** Flight with bones. ** Matter Surfing by riding a mass of bones. * Osteokinetic Constructs Techniques *Bone Aura *Bone Mimicry *Electricity Generation by compressing bone structure. *Ossification *Osteokinetic Combat *Osteokinetic Regeneration *Prehensile Bones Variations *Bone Magic *Fossil Manipulation *Spine Manipulation Association *Biological Manipulation *Body Manipulation *Bone Weaponry **Bone Artillery *Calcium Manipulation *Mineral Manipulation - bones are made of minerals. *Skeleton Physiology Limitations * Users of Boneless Body are immune. * Causing bones to exude from body or break can still be painful. * May be limited to manipulating the bones of others or only themselves. * Skin may be torn open in order for bones to emerge, and user may be against over-usage. * Weak against Bone Destruction. Known Users Known Objects Tomas De Torquemada's Chain (Warehouse 13) Gallery Renji's Hihiō Zabimaru.gif|Renji Abarai's (Bleach) Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru, a gigantic skeletal whip. File:Adam Buffy.png|Adam (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) uses a bone skewer housed within his left arm to deadly effect. Bone Manipulation by Doomsday.jpg|Doomsday (DC Comics) Bloodman Second Seal.gif|Bloodman (Fairy Tail) can summon valleys of unholy skulls to consume the lives of his enemies. File:Spike_Protrusion_Picture.jpg|Perrin Crocker (Heroes) can generate bone spikes from his body. The Pillar Men (JoJo).png|Capable of freely changing and manipulating their bodies to a greater degree and speed, The Pillar Men (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency) are able to dislocate or even break their own bones… Kars' Light Slip Blades JoJo.gif|…Kars’ Light Slip Blades, bladed bone-like appendages produced from his arms… Kars' Leg Blade (JoJo).gif|...and legs... Bone Manipulation By Wamuu.jpg|…Wamuu evades Joseph Joestar/JoJo's attack by dislocating his entire abdomen... Wamuu's Divine Sandstorm (JoJo).gif|...and twists his hands clockwise and counterclockwise to create destructive tornadoes... Bone Manipulation By Santana.jpg|…Santana maniuplating his ribcage to produce his Rib Blades. Marrow Coil.jpg|Sarah/Marrow (Marvel Comics) making weapons out of her bones. Kimimaro blade.gif|Kimimaro (Naruto) unique Kekkei Genkai known as Shikotsumyaku Meaning; Macabre Bone Pulse, allows him to manipulate his bones flawlessly like forming his bones into various blades, such as a short sword… File:Kimimaro (Naruto) Dance_of_the_Willow.jpg|…forming bones out of the angles of his limbs and palms… File:Kimimaro (Naruto) Clematis Flower.jpg|…compressing his bones to the absolute maximum, creating a very powerful drill… File:Kimimaro's_bone_armor.png|…forming a thin layer of bones under his skin to armor himself from a lethal crushing attack… Kimimaro 's Spine Whip.gif|…creating a whip from his own spine… File:Kimimaro (Naruto) Teshi_Sendan.gif|…firing off his fingertip bones as drilling bullets… Kimimaro (Naruto) Dance of the Seedling Fern.jpg|…last resort is to transform calcium within the earth into a forest of bone blades to slaughter his foes indiscriminately. File:Kabuto_using_Dance_of_the_Seedling_Fern.png|Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) infusing his chakra into calcium within the earth to transform them into a massive forest of deadly bone blades. File:All-Killing_Ash_Bones_Piercing_Susanoo.gif|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) firing her chakra-infused bone that will cause her victims to disintegrate via calcium breakdown. Skylanders Hex.jpeg|Hex (Skylanders) Sans.jpg|Sans (Undertale) File:Spyke (X-Men Evolution) spikes.jpg|Spyke (X-Men Evolution) with the power to generate bone spikes. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Bone-based Abilities Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers